


Alfred’s First Party

by Demon_Queen1



Series: UN University [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, America & Canada are Twins (Hetalia), College Parties, Drugs, Drunkenness, Frat Parties, Friendship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Passing Out, Prussia just wants to protect his freshman, Students, good big brother prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Queen1/pseuds/Demon_Queen1
Summary: Gilbert is taking Alfred to his very first frat party off campus. He wants to show him the ropes of college parties. After a few drunken hours Alfred breaks one of the few rules Gilbert had given him.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America & Denmark & Prussia (Hetalia), America & Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: UN University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700599
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Alfred’s First Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic has slight mentions of being drugged, there is nothing graphic and it is only implied. I hope you enjoy!

“Come on man, hurry up.” Gilbert jumps up to slam Alfred’s head as he walks out of their bedroom and into the common area. 

“Jeez, lemme grab my jacket,” Alfred mumbles, rubbing the back of his head. He puts on his bomber jacket and glances one more time in the mirror. He had borrowed one of Mattie’s long sleeves for the night and a pair of straight legged jeans from Gilbert. 

“Sure you don’t want to come, Kiku?” Alfred asks as he comes out of his room. Kiku shared the bedroom with Mattie on the other side of the common area, directly across from Alfred and Gilbert’s room. 

“I am sure,” he says solemnly. He was always very reserved and serious. 

“Let’s hit it!” Gilbert shouts, throwing open the main door to their dorm. 

He throws an arm around Alfred’s shoulder as they walk. Alfred appreciated the warmth, even with his bomber jacket the night time autumn air chilled him to the bone. “Okay, remember: this is your first party. If you get a drink, which you will, never set it down,” he says seriously. “If you do, get another one. If someone asks you to go upstairs don’t do it-“

“Yeah, yeah, Gil,” he patronizes, “you’ve said all this before.”

“I know, I know.” He says as they turn a corner, Alfred can hear the music thrumming through the air. “I can’t let anything happen to my little freshman,” he grins contagiously and playfully shoves Alfred’s shoulder. 

Alfred rolls his eyes and his face heats up with a smile. As they near the house, Alfred can see people talking and dancing on the lawn while the house itself is sardined with drunk teenagers. Colored lights strobe and light up the area. 

“Gilbert!” A male voice calls out, “my man!” Another upperclassmen approaches, he daps Gilbert. “Who’s this?” He points to Alfred. The man was at least a head and a half taller than Alfred and had a head of fluffy blonde hair that may have been brushed back at some point. 

“This is Alfred, my roomie, I’m showing him the ropes,” he slaps Alfred on the back proudly . 

The man pulls Alfred in for a bro hug as well, “I’m Mathias.” He puts an arm around each of their shoulders. “Come on, drinks are inside, party’s just getting started!” He guides them in. 

The atmosphere in the house is stifling, it reeks of sweat and vomit. Mathias goes in first and Gilbert sandwiches Alfred in between them, a gentle hand on his bicep. They snake their way into the kitchen where the counters are littered with vodka and the floor is lined with tubs of ice. 

Mathias halves a coke into two solo cups before dumping rum into it. He pushes it at both of them before grabbing a random bottle of vodka. He puts his lips to the bottle and chugs it. He sighs loudly and fixes them with a mischievous grin. 

He places a hand on Gilbert’s jaw before putting the bottle to his lips and tipping it back. “Woo!” Gilbert cries when Mathias dictates he’s had enough. “First shot of the night!” 

Mathias lifts the bottle towards Alfred and raises his eyebrows in a silent question. Alfred shrugs, so Mathias does the same thing for him. “Yeah little fish!” Gilbert slaps his shoulder again, jumping up and down and yelling. “Let’s go get lit!” He grabs his hand and pulls him out of the room. 

Alfred and Gilbert spend the next hour doing shots and playing drinking games. The party eventually gets into full swing and there’s more kids than before. Alfred loses track of reality when a young woman he’s never met throws herself across his lap and smashes her lips to his. 

He pulls her leg over his and keeps hold of her face. She eventually parts from him and vanishes into the crowd. Alfred can’t bring himself to care. He searches the crowd for Gilbert. As he’s looking, he grabs his drink from the coffee table, absently sipping at it. 

He eventually spots Gilbert in the midst of the designated dance floor. Gilbert is grinding back into Mathias as Mathias’ hands trace his hips. Alfred can’t help but roll his eyes fondly.

“Do you want to dance?” The girl from before yells over the music, suddenly appearing by his side.

He dazedly smiles, cheeks flushed pink with alcohol. He nods and lets her lead him into the throng of people. They start dancing, grinding up against each other and other people. Alfred gets kissed by random people. It doesn’t seem to matter because no one will remember in the morning. 

A hand grabs him again and pulls him. He can’t focus on anything. The world blurs and tilts as he’s tugged. He trips a few times, but the hand shows no mercy. His legs carry him up some stairs into a darker, quieter area of the house. Wow this is so nice, his brain muddles as it relaxes in the quiet room. 

Rough hands crawl up his shirt and he lands on a soft surface. Hot lips are on his and- wait. _He didn’t want this._ He weakly pushes at the hands, only to be easily overpowered. 

——————————  
“Shit Mathias,” Gilbert laughs as the other man nips at his ear. “I need another drink,” he grabs the blonde’s hand to take him back to the kitchen with him. 

“Hey-“ Mathias shakes his hand. “Hey!” He yanks him when Gilbert doesn’t respond. “Isn’t that your friend?” Mathias points towards the stairs. 

“Shit,” Gilbert snarls. He shoves his way through the people, pushing them carelessly to the floor and out of his way. “Get the fuck out of my way!” He lashes out, trying to get to the stairs. 

“Hey, buddy, you can’t go up there,” a hand presses to his chest. It was a man he hadn’t met before but had seen around. He was a football player, part of the frat. 

“My friend is up there.”

“You can’t-“

“Get the fuck off me!” He kicks him where it hurts and even being drunk off his ass he manages to bound up the stairs. 

It takes his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness and he has to blink a few times to adjust. He stumbles to the first door, hastily pushing it open. There were at least ten doors in the hallway. He groans in frustration and starts pushing open doors. 

The third door is where he finds Alfred. He grabs the woman on top of him and unceremoniously throws her to the side. “Learn some consent, _bitch_ ,” he glares down at her before she storms out. 

“Come on buddy,” he halls Alfred to an upright position. Alfred’s legs buckle as soon as he’s on his feet and Gilbert catches him under his armpits. “I’m too drunk for this shit,” he mumbles. 

“Hey- woah,” Mathias says from the doorway. “Saw the commotion, thought you might need some help.” Mathias ducks under Alfred’s arm and helps Gilbert stand him up. They both manage to half-walk-half-drag Alfred downstairs and into the refreshing night air. 

“You guys good from here? I’m gonna have a word with Antonio, he’ll find out who she was,” Mathias points back inside. “Call me when you get home, Gil,” he places a comforting hand on Gilbert’s shoulder before skipping back into the house. 

“Come on Alfred,” he sighs. He sits Alfred down on a nearby wall where the cinder block fence stairsteps down. “Wrap your arms around me,” he makes sure the blonde is holding onto him before grabbing his legs. “Going up,” he heaves Alfred onto his back, nearly crumbling under his weight. 

The trek back to their dorm is long and slow. Gilbert is pretty sure the RA saw him on his way to the elevator but he can’t care less. He sets Alfred down beside their door and fishes in his jacket pocket for his key fob. He holds the door open with his heel and grabs Alfred. 

Gilbert drags his inebriated roommate into the common area and turns to lock the door. He prayed to a god he didn’t believe in that Matthew was out doing nerdy stuff and wouldn’t be there to berate him and mother hen Alfred. 

He grabs Alfred under his armpits again and drags him towards the door on the right. Alfred was the freshman so he had the bed at the very front of the l-shaped room. Gilbert takes off Alfred’s coat and hangs it on the back of his desk chair. He pulls off Alfred’s boots and pushes them under his cot. 

Gilbert scoops Alfred into his arms and lifts him just enough so he can roll him onto his bed. He puts him in a recovery position and throws a blanket on top of him. Alfred’s glasses are nowhere to be found, he hopes he has a spare pair. 

“Sorry about your first party little bro,” he places his hand on Alfred’s sweaty forehead. “I should’ve watched you better,” he pats his shoulder before rounding the corner to his side of the room behind the divider and promptly passing out on his bed. 

———————

Matthew glances at his alarm clock and groans at the early hour. 

_Knock knock knock_

He slaps his hand on his nightstand to retrieve his glasses before slipping on his house shoes and shuffling to the door. Kiku was already awake, angrily staring at the ceiling. 

_Knock knock knock_

“I’m coming,” Matthew grumbles as he unlocks the main door. _Who the hell-_

He’s greeted by a tall blond boy with a huge grin planted on his face. “Hey- good morning- can I come in?” The blond barges past Matthew into the room. 

Matthew crosses his arms and stands there expectantly as the blonde perches on the edge of the couch armrest. He adjusts his sunglasses before his mouth twitches, like he forgot something. “Sorry, I’m Mathias,” he stands back up to shake Matthew’s hand, “I'm a good friend of Gilbert’s and I wanted to come check on him since he didn’t call me last night.”

“I’m Matthew,” he eyes the blonde wearily, purple eyes squinting in the morning light. 

“I also wanted to check on Alfred, Gilbert said they were roommates? You look a lot like him,” Mathias thinks out loud. 

“Yeah… he’s my twin brother.”

Mathias’ face falters and he nods.

“They’re in there,” Matthew gestures to the white door on the right. He follows Mathias as he enters the dark room and glances at Alfred. He haphazardly swipes the hair plastered to Alfred’s forehead. 

“I mean, he’s still breathing.”

Matthew stills, blanching a little. _Did something happen?_

Around the corner, Mathias is attempting to untie Gilbert’s vans. Gilbert groans halfway through it and lifts up to look at his friend with lidded red eyes. “Mhm, Mornin’,” he falls back to his pillow to let Mathias take his shoes off. “God damn my head hurts,” he squints at Matthew in the doorway. “Shut the door Matt,” he flails his arm. 

“Do you remember last night?” Mathias sits on the edge of Gilbert’s bed now that he has his full attention. 

Gilbert hums and sits up at a turtle pace. He then stands up, knees shaking as if he’s getting his sea legs. Matthew grimaces as he rushes past to the bathroom and begins violently hurling into the toilet. Mathias sighs and follows Gilbert. He grabs the cup on the counter and fills it with water. 

“Got any Tylenol?” He shifts his hips towards Matthew. 

Matthew silently retrieves it from the cabinet, trying to ignore his older roommate panting against the wall. “Done? Okay drink this… man I’ve never seen you like this before. You’ve chugged half a keg and gotten up fine the next day.”

Gilbert shakes his head, shakily pushing himself up and setting the cup back on the counter. He gags as he flushes the toilet and makes his way back into the bedroom. He pauses by Alfred’s bed and collapses by him. “Did you ever find that girl?”

“Yep,” Mathias shifts awkwardly. “She won’t be doing that again anytime soon. Antonio took care of it.”

“Doing what?” Matthew demands, suddenly impatient. 

“Alfred- um- he-“ Mathias starts. 

“He got drugged,” Gilbert says from his position on the floor. 

“How the hell could you let that happen? I thought you were the expert?” He crosses his arms. Matthew was not the person you wanted to mess with when it came to his little brother. Gilbert knew the sentiment. 

“I got to him before anything terrible happened. Just relax,” he placates. “He’ll be fine. W- we took care of it. It shouldn’t happen, but it just… does sometimes,” he articulates, ending with a halfhearted shrug. 

Matthew just sighs, deciding there’s no real use in yelling at Gilbert. The man probably already felt bad enough. Despite being an asshole sometimes, Matthew sort of looked up to him, he knows his brother does. It wasn’t his fault. Matthew backs out of the room and shuts the door again. 

He begins making toast for everyone, deciding that since they’re all hungover, that would be the best remedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please leave a comment and kudo! If you guys have any more ideas feel free to share!


End file.
